


In Safe Hands

by spyder_m



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before Crisis Era (Compilation of FFVII), Comrades in Arms, Gen, SOLDIER!Tifa, Shinra!Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: For most SOLDIER recruits an emphasis was placed on sword-fighting, with unarmed combat serving more as a precaution. For Tifa Lockhart however, an exception was made. Soldier!Tifa AU. BC-era.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Tifa Lockhart, Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	In Safe Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calytrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calytrix/gifts).



> So, a couple of months back I did a one-shot giveaway on my Twitter @spyder_tm, which was one by Calytrix. We chatted story ideas a bit through DMs and eventually settled on the idea for a Soldier!Tifa AU with C/Z/T as comrades in arms. 
> 
> I was a bit unsure of where to take it, initially, but eventually decided on a Before Crisis era setting as I felt it would be easier to work around than some of the later Compilation titles. I'm admittedly not an expert when it comes to BC and had to rely on Wiki articles and YT videos for details. Apologies if there are any inaccuracies. With that said, I do really like the Soldier Tifa AU and would be open to writing more of it. Maybe not necessarily from this exact setting. I also thought it would be interesting to have Cloud and Tifa meeting for the first time through Soldier, rather than being childhood friends. So, for this AU, I have Cloud as have grown up living in Midgar. 
> 
> Thanks also to 04JETTA and splinterfranxx for beta-ing! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! Sorry for the wait Caly! Hopefully, the extra length makes up for it.

Despite receiving extensive hand-to-hand training, SOLDIERs fought primarily with swords, while unarmed combat served more as a precaution in case they lost their weapon. An emphasis on weaponry and Shinra developed technology was made early on in their training, as even cadets were taught to use rifles. However, an exception was made for Tifa Lockhart: the star pupil of Master Zangan and now a Third Class SOLDIER. 

Her technique and skill with the unique Zangan arts were unmatched, as she scored off the charts in combat tests and simulations, almost matching the likes of Sephiroth.   
She had shown potential in wielding a blade, the various stances and footwork that had been drilled into her translating well. Though, where most SOLDIERs learnt to treat the weapon as an extension of their body, for Tifa, it proved more of a hindrance, a weight limiting her strength and speed. It, therefore, seemed a waste for her to not utilise her martial arts, where she clearly fought at her strongest, first and foremost. 

So, for once, the protocol was bucked. Though, in keeping with regulations, Tifa was required to keep a sword on hand. Still, there was no question that she felt much more in her element with her fists raised. 

This special treatment, unfortunately, did earn her a reputation. 

There were times when other recruits would ask to spar with her. Sometimes it was out of a genuine aspiration to improve their own skill. More often though, they were cocky individuals, looking for the bragging rights that came from beating her - they never did. Some of the more traditional among them even doubted her skill because of her gender or felt that she was disrespecting SOLDIER's traditions by not using a sword. 

Tifa sensed she was not fitting in with her cohorts, something she found difficult to stomach. After all, she had come to the city by herself having no one else there who she knew. Despite growing up as the only girl her age in Nibelheim, she’d never had any trouble making friends before.

Still, she brushed it off, taking pride in her strength and knowing that all the hostility came from her being among the best. 

While many recruits hadn't had combat training before signing up, Tifa's had started years before, while she was still a teenager. It was almost a coping mechanism, distracting her from the void left by her mother’s passing.

It helped to suppress the feelings of powerlessness that had consumed Tifa, knowing that there had been nothing she could do to help. Those feelings had only been exacerbated by her recent accident, falling from the bridge on Mt. Nibel. 

Training under Master Zangan helped Tifa grow stronger and, in time, proved practical in helping to clear out some of the monsters that lingered on the outskirts of Nibelheim. Knowing that there were people who relied on her and that she now had the means to help them, Tifa steadily grew more confident in herself. 

The thought of enlisting with Soldier had never ever occurred to her; living in a small, country town, so far from their main base in Midgar. Though, venturing up into the mountains as a tour guide, Tifa would regularly pass the Mako reactor nestled amongst the peaks, seeing the company’s logo on display. 

Over time, she would become familiar with some of the infantrymen that stopped by periodically to inspect the plant and stand guard. One day, she happened to overhear them talking about Shinra searching for prospective SOLDIER candidates.

Having always heard stories of the heroes fighting in Wutai, Tifa was drawn to the idea of being able to apply her strength in a positive manner. Helping people out in villages like her own and keeping the peace. Perhaps she could even keep someone from having to experience the same devastating loss of a loved one that she had.   
When the day finally came that her friends all left town for Midgar, hoping to find apprenticeships or jobs, Tifa set off with a much loftier goal in mind. Stepping out into a completely new, unfamiliar part of the world was daunting, but thanks to Master Zangan's teachings, she felt ready. 

“Hey, Tifa.”

Tifa’s eyes widened, her back instinctively straightening to attention as Second Class Zack Fair came shuffling languidly toward her.   
It was understandable why someone might have been intimidated by his presence. He was a prodigy, likely the next in line for a promotion to First Class, SOLDIER's elite. Yet, he always carried himself with a cheerful, infectious demeanour, one that made him much more approachable than someone like Sephiroth or Genesis. Over his tenure, that charm had seen him befriend several people both above and below his rank.

Still, Tifa couldn’t help the pang of nerves that overtook her, wondering what he needed to speak with her about. With a chuckle, Zack's hands lifted, waving off her stiff salute.

"Hey, come on. No need to be so formal," Zack teased, shining her with another winning smile. Though tempering her nerves somewhat, it woke another odd flutter in her chest.

"I- I'm sorry," Tifa answered. "Is something the matter?"

“Not really. Just seems like you’ve caught the attention of my friend over there.”

Zack's head dipped towards the stands, singling out a lone figure propped against the wall, their arms folded. Blinking, Tifa’s eyes narrowed. The only distinct feature she could make out at that distance was their bright mop of blonde hair. Before she could ask Zack, Tifa caught a flash of vibrant blue, the Mako shining through his eyes as he scanned them from his peripheral. Her lips parted, finally placing him as Cloud Strife; the once long-lost son of President Shinra.

No one in their Division knew much about Cloud. He seemed to be a black sheep in the family. Upon learning of his lineage, he hadn't shown much interest in carrying on the Shinra legacy. Instead, he opted to keep his mother's maiden name and continue his SOLDIER programme, not wanting to coast off of Shinra. He started out as an infantryman, living in the same dormitories and eating at the Cafeteria, just like anyone else. 

Despite this, others were still wary of his presence, knowing he was the boss' son.   
Much like her, he had a reputation and appeared determined to prove himself, to buck any misconceptions that surrounded him. In his case, that his title was the result of hard work and talent, not nepotism.

Though Tifa didn't know Rufus Shinra personally, their brief, indirect interactions had not left a positive impression. He carried himself in a haughty, arrogant manner, in contrast to his more placid younger brother. 

"Yeah,” Zack continued, pulling Tifa from her thoughts. “I think he wants to spar with you, but he's too stubborn to admit it."

Sharing common ground, Tifa had actually tried reaching out to Cloud before, thinking he might be lonely or in need of someone who could understand and relate to him. Yet he always kept quiet whenever they spoke, sometimes struggling to even meet her eyes. For that reason, it came as a surprise to her that he would be interested in training together. Though, from what she'd observed, he certainly seemed serious about his SOLDIER duties and didn’t give her any reason to believe he had ulterior motives.   
With that in mind, Tifa decided.

"Alright, then."

.

Cloud left the elevator with a sigh, making his way up the stairs toward the Combat Simulator. 

Zack had been lighting his PHS up all day, leaving messages saying that he urgently needed to meet him there once he was off patrol.

Despite his friend's insistence, Cloud knew it couldn't have been anything too serious. Otherwise, Zack surely would have called him. 

So, still in uniform and weighed down by his gear, Cloud made his way up the stairs at a leisurely pace. He would be damned if he was going to bolt his way up almost sixty floors. Not after he’d been walking around Sector 5 all day.

It had been particularly hot underneath the plate that day and Cloud wanted nothing more than to head back to the dorms and take a shower. Sadly, that would have to wait for now. 

As he climbed the last step, he found Zack waiting at the entrance, hands resting behind his head, nonchalant.

Cloud pulled to a stop in front of him, his arms folding as he raised an eyebrow. His bemused expression did little to phase Zack.

“Alright Zack, what’s up?”

"Nothing, just thought that we could get a little sparring in."

With an exhale, Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose before turning back towards the stairs without a word. Before he could cover much distance, he was stopped by the solid grasp of Zack's hand at his shoulder.

"Hey, hey! Come on, buddy. I thought you were serious about making First Class! You're not slacking on your training are you?"

"Of course not," Cloud grumbled.

"Well, come on then,” Zack said, turning Cloud back toward the Combat Simulator and nudging him forward. “You know it's rude to keep a guest waiting."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I decided to get someone else in on the action today."

"Come on, Zack. I can train with you and Kunsel any time."

"It's not Kunsel." Zack continued, still deliberately vague as he led Cloud past the benches and vending machines in the break room. “But it is someone you know.”

That little tidbit caught Cloud's attention, as there wasn’t anyone else they usually trained with. He couldn't think of any other First or Second Class who'd be willing to volunteer.

"Who are you talking about?"

Rather than answer, Zack crossed the last of the distance into the atrium, extending his arm out with an exaggerated motion, guiding the way for Cloud. Though still holding an uncertain feeling, it was his curiosity that ultimately won out. He stepped through the entrance, to find their guest waiting.   
She stood in the middle of the auditorium, turning at the sound of their approaching footsteps and lifting her hand in a shy wave. Cloud slowed to a stop, suddenly finding himself at a loss for words.

Zack was quick to step in.

"Cloud.” He prodded. “You know Tifa, right? Third Class, Tifa Lockhart."

Cloud jolted back to attention, eventually offering a nod.

If he was honest, he'd taken an interest in Tifa a while back; ever since first hearing of a candidate who made SOLDIER, solely due to their skill with martial arts. With his aspirations to reach First Class, Cloud had taken to approaching higher ranked members for advice, absorbing whatever knowledge they could impart on him. He hoped that it might help him improve and bring him one step closer to his goal.

Given Tifa’s fighting prowess, he had no doubt that any advice she was willing to share would be invaluable.

Yet, whenever the opportunity arose to speak with her, Cloud hesitated, taken by a pang of guilt as he worried that he might be bothering her. It was something he’d already seen from several of their cohorts.

Instead, he decided he would close attention to her matches whenever Second Class SOLDIERs gathered for combat training, wondering if he might be able to glean anything from them.

He had tried to be conspicuous about this, but Zack must have noticed. It would certainly explain why he had suddenly decided to arrange this session. Still, being able to gauge her technique up close would be worthwhile.

"Alright, you're on," Cloud answered, retrieving Hard Edge from the metal clasp on his back. He began making his way toward the pad in the centre of the room.

Tifa’s eyes widened as she watched him approach.

“Eh? You’re using your sword?”

Cloud's brow furrowed, surprised by the question.

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s obvious you’d beat me at hand-to-hand, and I wouldn’t want to insult you by coming with anything less than my full strength.”

Tifa blinked, surprised by his words. It was easily the longest conversation they’d shared before. Yet, despite their limited interaction, Cloud seemed to think highly of her, acknowledging her strength and treating her as a serious threat. It was refreshing.

“Fair enough.” Tifa grinned, adjusting her gloves. “But melee-only, okay? That means no materia. Got it?”

Cloud turned his blade, showing her the empty slots.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The room around them dissipated into a void of blue, leaving nothing but the wide, open space of the battle simulation grounds. From beyond the digital walls, they heard

Zack’s voice call, detached and ethereal.

"Alright, are you guys ready?"

Standing at a distance on opposite ends of the grounds, the two dipped their knees into fighting stances. Tifa’s fists lifted while Cloud drew his sword. Their eyes narrowed, focusing on their opponent. 

"Fight!"

Springing swiftly off of her feet, Tifa knew she needed to close the distance between them quickly. Yet, already she noticed Cloud careening toward her with startling speed, his sword raised.

Light on her feet, Tifa slipped quickly from his reach with a backflip. Still, she could feel the wind broken by his sword's slash as it barely grazed her back. Cloud watched her, smug, as if mentally scoring a point by his name for that near hit.

Tifa flushed, not normally rivalled in the speed department. What made the feat even more impressive was that he had done so while maneuvering his massive broadsword.

There had to be a way she could use that against him, Tifa thought.

As Cloud charged forward again, Tifa followed his movements carefully, this time anticipating his swing. She ducked under Cloud's arc, the full weight of his sword cracking against the training ground floor. Noticing the prone angle his body was bent at, Tifa took advantage, catching him swiftly with a kick to the back of the knee. Before he could ready himself again, Cloud felt his legs buckling out from underneath him as he crumpled against the floor.

Wide-eyed, Cloud's hand flung out to right himself, before levelling Tifa with a glare. She watched on, arms folded, revelling in her own chance to silently gloat.  
Cloud didn't take too kindly to the gesture, leaping back to his feet with an intensity in his expression. His strikes that followed carried an even greater speed and ferocity, almost at the expense of technique. Tifa found herself overwhelmed by the flurry. Not having a blade of her own to parry the attack, she had to keep her distance, ducking and weaving. She stayed on defence, the sword giving Cloud superior reach and making it difficult for her to retaliate.

It put her at a disadvantage as she needed to be up close in order to land a hit on Cloud, yet he wasn't letting up. Realising that he wouldn’t be taken down easily, Tifa decided to draw upon a technique she had been working on. Hoping that perhaps it would be able to break through his flurry.

She sprung toward him, legs outstretched in a dropkick. Cloud, however, was ready, quickly switching to hold his blade out flat and catching her boots against it. He pushed back and Tifa twisted in the air, landing back onto her feet.

Surging forward, Cloud drew his sword up high, readying a strong overhead strike.

Yet, as he edged nearer, arms lifted, Tifa saw her opening. Slipping forward, she was finally able to meet him at close range and grasped him by the underarm, carrying the momentum from his leaping strike through her throw, and sending him crashing against the ground beneath her.   
With a gasp, Cloud's gaze darted upward, bewilderment permeating through shining blue. As Tifa advanced, looking to secure her victory, she was struck abruptly by their beauty.

The thought wouldn’t sit with Tifa for long, as she was shaken suddenly, by a feeling of weightlessness, her bearings thrown off.

She had been distracted, failing to notice that Cloud’s sword had still been within reach. He had taken that momentary lapse to quietly retrieve it, throwing her off balance with a well-placed swipe.

Her eyes pinched closed as Tifa held her breath, anticipating her inevitable collision with the floor. Yet, what followed, while solid, was surprisingly warm. Reaching down, she braced herself against the surface, confusion wracking her as her fingers instead brushed a soft, fine material. Something that felt like a sweater. Nose wrinkling, Tifa's eyes opened, tracing the body that lay underneath her as the realisation settled in. 

Cloud had opened his arms to catch her.

Knocking her off-balance had been his reaction, on instinct. As soon as his mind caught up to the action, he felt a pang of guilt and regret. It had been bad sportsmanship, particularly when it was apparent she had him beat and the fight should have been over. Particularly, when Tifa had agreed to help him.

So, he had reached out to break her fall, cushioning her against his chest.

In the moment, Cloud hadn’t considered how their position might have been inappropriate. Yet, as the adrenaline from the fight dissipated, he became conscious of their proximity; her body pressing against his as they drew heavy, ragged breaths.

Darting upright, his hands tore away immediately, putting a more respectful distance between them.

"Sorry," Cloud uttered, ducking his head, pink tinging his ears. 

As Tifa's lips parted to respond, she was interrupted by a familiar, teasing voice echoing from outside the chamber. 

“Alright, you two. Why don’t we call that a draw?” 

.

Over the coming weeks, the three would find themselves spending more time together.

Cloud and Tifa would continue sparring; their differing skill sets helping to improve on each other’s weaker points. Cloud offered Tifa advice, helping her grow more comfortable with using a sword, while Tifa drilled him on hand-to-hand. 

Though Zack had his own, separate duties to attend to, his free time was often spent with Cloud. As a result, Tifa also grew closer with him in the weeks that followed. Their company quickly became something crucial to Tifa, helping to quell her earlier loneliness.

They were comrades who she felt she could trust, who encouraged her and helped reaffirm her belief that she belonged in Shinra.

It wouldn't be long before they first saw action together, the peace they'd thought to have attained following the Wutai War only a temporary respite. Several of the company's highest-ranking SOLDIERs were assigned the same mission: combating an eco-terrorist cell calling themselves Avalanche, who had formed in the wake of Wutai's loss.   
Initially, Tifa didn't think the group would pose much of a threat, suspecting they were merely disenfranchised citizens taking arms. However, the more she heard about the organisation, the more unsettled she became. The briefing they received for the upcoming operation made it apparent they were not to be taken lightly.

There was a scientist working under Avalanche who had managed to capture a disk on SOLDIER and was using that data to create their own branch of enhanced fighters, dubbed Ravens. They had deployed a small army upon Junon and were looking to take control of the Mako Canon to use against Midgar. 

The very thought of such an attack shocked and angered Tifa, who couldn’t understand why they would target the entire city, putting innocent civilians at risk. How could they be so callous? Surely, if Avalanche wanted to help the planet, couldn't they just target Shinra HQ or a Reactor? Why did potentially thousands of people need to lose their lives?  
Having lived so far from the sea, Tifa had always wanted to visit the peaceful town under Junon on the water's edge. While travelling the world had been one of the prospects of working for Shinra, she was saddened to have to do so under such dire circumstances. 

She wouldn't have time to appreciate the scenery as their buggy pulled up on Junon's outskirts, finding the town in disarray.   
Immediately, they were converged upon by a swarm of Ravens and Tifa's heart was plagued by the fear that they were too late; that Avalanche's attack had already reached the families and children living there. 

Yet, it was that fear that gave her a surge of adrenaline, a reminder of why she had joined SOLDIER in the first place. She couldn't give in so easily. Not when there could still be people who needed their help. 

Standing ready, Tifa put her back to Zack and Cloud so that they could cover each other's blind spots. This way, the Ravens' numbers would be less likely to overwhelm them.

In the brief time they spent training together, they had come to know each other’s fighting styles, strengths and weaknesses well. They knew exactly where to be to assist one another. 

"You ready guys?" Zack called, glancing briefly over his shoulder. It was familiar, just as he had whenever they'd sparred before. Though his voice carried an urgency, knowing now that every hit, every second needed to count. 

"Ready." Cloud and Tifa answered, before moving in.

The Ravens were unlike anyone Tifa had fought before. Their attacks were wild and erratic, yet they would shrug off the blows she landed on them, seemingly undeterred by the pain. Any wounds they suffered, appeared to dissipate at an unnatural rate, even without the help of healing spells. Their faces, though partially covered, did not conceal the glazed, unfocused look in their eyes.

Unnerved, Tifa decided that until they discovered a clear weakness, they would have to settle for incapacitating them. She landed a sharp roundhouse kick to her opponent's head, relieved when she managed to knock them unconscious. 

As she turned towards her next foe, channelling all her momentum into her strike, her focus was rattled, drawn to the familiar blue material of the Ravens' sweater.   
Tifa froze, feeling a cold chill as she placed she recognised it from. 

They were wearing a Third Class uniform. 

"Tifa?! Watch out!"

The desperate crack in Zack's voice dragged Tifa back to attention, soon enough to notice the Raven’s sword-swinging toward her. Instinctively, she sprung backward, her arms lifting to protect herself. Sensing her reaction hadn’t been quick enough, Tifa grit her teeth, anticipating the tear of the blade against her flesh.

Somersaulting through the air, with a wild, overhead swipe, Cloud struck the Raven before they could reach her, their body falling in a crumpled heap. 

Lowering her arms, Tifa’s gaze was drawn immediately to their motionless body, only just noticing the blood that stained their uniform; blood she wasn’t sure had been theirs.  
Without warning, Tifa felt the strength draining from within herself as she sunk onto her knees. She thought she heard voices calling faintly, but they couldn’t carry over the grim thoughts plaguing her mind. 

What did this mean? Were there SOLDIERs fighting amongst the Ravens? 

Tifa couldn't believe that any of them would have defected. Not to people like this. There had to be something else going on. 

They must have been corrupted by Avalanche somehow. 

It would explain why the Ravens seemed so mindless, somehow being coerced to fight. 

The thought left a terrible, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Their own comrades being captured, forced to fight against them. They were having their humanity, their power to resist, stripped away. All these people would die, for a course they hadn't willingly given themselves to. Disgraced, labelled traitors of Shinra. 

This had only been their first encounter. For all she knew, there could have been more waiting further within the town.

Tifa shuddered, wondering perhaps if they weren't careful, could she, Cloud, or Zack suffer the same fate? 

Those long-suppressed feelings of helplessness returned. That sense that no matter how strong she was, it wouldn't be enough to save the people she loved. 

“Hey. Hey! Tifa!”

Tifa found herself grounded, once again, by the solid touch of Cloud’s hand, his fingers tracing her own, steadying the shaking. Her eyes flickered toward him, calmed by the soft blue. 

"Cloud."

From behind, she then felt Zack's gloved hand, warmly cover her shoulder. No longer his usual chipper self, he held a solemn expression. Still, his gaze was resolute, reassuring: a silent vow that they would find whoever was behind this. Though still not enough to completely quell the fear clouding her heart, with their presence, walking into the disarray seemed less daunting. 

With a nod, Tifa accepted his extended hand as Zack pulled her up, helping her move into step beside them. 

She was glad that they were there. 


End file.
